The invention relates to a product dispenser and, more specifically, to a dispenser having a separable refill cartridge.
A number of products and containers are on the market in connection with products, specifically dental preparations, wherein a combination of two substances or ingredients are provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 is drawn to an article for storage and delivery of baking soda and peroxide preparations. As pointed out in this patent, hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate may not normally be premixed, as they immediately react and are thereby rendered ineffective for subsequent use. The '663 patent, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,539, D315,496, 5,020,694, 5,038,963 and 5,289,949 are drawn to dispensing containers addressing the problem of keeping sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide separate until use.
Containers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,949 mentioned above include a base portion and a housing/cartridge structure which slidably moves over the base portion. The product is contained in two cylinders which are an integral portion of the upper housing structure. When product from the cylinders is exhausted, the entire upper portion of the package must be discarded and replaced, leaving only the base as a reusable element.
The container of the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,949 and others are successful at providing product in a form wherein the hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate are maintained in separate sections of a container. However, consumers recognize the waste in discarding the entire upper housing/cartridge structure, and the need remains for a solution to this problem.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser having a readily interchangeable refill cartridge wherein the entire housing is reusable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser wherein removal and installation of replacement cartridges is readily accomplished.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser having a separable refill cartridge wherein product portions or components are readily provided through a product outlet or nozzle.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.